


Sharing Clothes

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard inadvertently share clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> written for [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/570430.html) on jim_and_bones, whereupon Chris and Karl are wearing similar red plaid shirts.

Early Sunday morning light filtered through a gap in the bedroom curtains, crookedly and hastily drawn over the window the night before. A sole crack remained, just wide enough to admit a thin sliver of hazy blue, cloudless sky and wavering yellow sunlight. Leonard could tell, just by the light, that it was going to be a hot day. 

Leonard turned over slightly, sleepy eyes blinking languidly when he saw that the bed next to him was empty. Jim was already up and around which didn’t surprise Leonard at all; the other man was an early riser by nature. He flattened one hand against the sheets beside him, and found that they were cold. It had been a long time since Jim had risen and Leonard sighed to himself at that. He slowly sat, waiting a while until his head cleared from sleep induced dizziness, before he swung both legs from beneath the sheets covering him and stood.

Without looking he grabbed the first item of clothing closest to hand, and draped the resulting shirt around himself. He pushed both arms through the sleeves, as he padded towards the door while he did the buttons up and he heard the distinct sounds of Jim’s happy singing from the kitchen the closer he came to the door. Leonard smiled, as the first scents of breakfast filtered through to him, coupled with the sound of clanking frying pans and scraping spatulas. Judging by the smell, Jim was cooking fried bacon and eggs, something the other man knew that Leonard enjoyed, despite the meal being deemed unhealthy by the doctor. Leonard padded out of the bedroom, a yawn bisecting his face as he did so, before he followed his nose and his ears into the kitchen. 

“Hi, darlin’,” Leonard murmured, on the tail end of his yawn, attracting Jim’s attention and resultant happy smile.

“Hey, Bones,” Jim replied, brightly, leaning in for a kiss when Leonard reached him. 

Leonard kissed him back, hands resting gently upon Jim’s hips. Jim was the first to pull away, and return his attention back to the still cooking breakfast. Leonard watched him for a while, eyes skimming over Jim’s slender frame and familiar shirt.

“That’s my shirt,” Leonard said, as he reached out to finger Jim’s collar, patting down the material where it had rucked up at Jim’s nape. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Jim asked, with a smile. “It was the first thing I grabbed when I got up this morning. Neither of us were too careful last night when we undressed, were we?” 

Leonard chuckled at that, remembering all too clearly the haste with which they’d entered the bedroom the night before, clothes hastily stripped and strewn haphazardly around, mouths mashed together in heated, sloppy kisses, and the frantic, almost desperate love-making that followed. 

“Nah. It looks good on ya,” Leonard replied, quietly, thinking as he did so that the soft red material made Jim look much younger than he actually was. 

“Besides, you’ve got my shirt on, Bones,” Jim said, next, pointing the shirt that clung tightly to Leonard’s frame. “It’s a fair trade.” 

Leonard looked down and realized that Jim was right. The shirt, so similar in style and colour to his own, was a little smaller than the one he usually wore, more form-fitting upon him where it usually hung loose upon Jim. 

“You should wear tighter clothes more often, you know,” Jim observed, with a cheeky grin thrown over his shoulder, as he began serving up the bacon and eggs. “Really shows off your physique.” 

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard replied, with a mock scowl. “I’m a doctor, not a male model.” 

“I dunno, Bones. You’re my male model,” Jim said, as he dropped a kiss upon Leonard's unsuspecting mouth as he passed. “Now, sit down and eat, or my culinary efforts will be wasted.”

“Culinary efforts, my ass,” Leonard growled, even as he sat down and began tucking heartily into Jim’s breakfast.


End file.
